


Worth celebrating

by forresearchpurposes



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: I am trying to convert people into this rarepair religion, M/M, Self-Indulgent, and for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forresearchpurposes/pseuds/forresearchpurposes
Summary: I am here to advocate this ship. But first and foremost - let me say a big thank you to Snek for, once more, enabling me and providing me with something so precious that deemed me mute with joy. So this one is dedicated to you, dear friend. Hope you enjoy it.//NSFW Breach and Sova.
Relationships: Breach/Sova (VALORANT)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	Worth celebrating

It was a day worth celebrating: all that careful planning, calculating, strategic observation and evaluation had finally paid off and the two were set free from their duties as field agents with a glorious victory behind their back.  
They had chosen different approaches when it came to honouring a successful mission in the past, trying to avoid each other in order to keep their tactical differences from clashing, yet tonight – just like several other times in the recent past - Breach and Sova had decided to spend the night doing nothing other than hiding away from the world in a run-out motel, celebrating another chance to live. Times changed and so did they, and judging by the looks of it, the concept of death and accepting it had shifted to completely different directions. It was curious to the two of them how it seemed that, despite their contrasting natures, they were capable of ideally grasping the essence of it when it came to post-work stress. 

Moreover, it felt more relaxing than anything else they had come across so far. Experimental touches, tugs, closeness, small kisses – all that spoke in lengths of what the two were missing yet never dared to utter a word. In addition, it taught the two men so much about each other that the rest of the world could never learn. Similar was the case now: gentle caresses here and there, small jokes and quiet chuckles and a bottle that was enough to get them both tipsy, but the thrill of the battle still kept them both awake and hardly able to focus on anything else but the other.

“Damn,” Breach muttered suddenly. The two had occupied the couch for a while now, conversing of various things, yet it felt as if many subjects had not been covered.  
The hunter, who had rested his head over the metallic shoulder, finally looked up. The pink cheek forced a snort out of Swede, and he leaned a bit closer to offer his arm to cool off the shade. “We really did it this time, huh?”

Sova closed his eyes as the laughter shook his form and he leaned further in when the thumb of steel began drawing small circles on his cheekbone. Nothing else was expressed but gratitude towards the other. Eventually, the hunter opened his eyes once more to look back at Breach, still holding onto him and giving him that same look days ago; he could not pinpoint what exactly it even was, but the glimmer of joy and the spark in his gut grew every time he managed to get a view such as this. Or maybe he could? But he knew it guided both him and Breach as well when they inched closer and brushed their lips together. A taste alone was not enough when their limbs intertwined, and Breach could feel Sova tug him closer. Obeying eagerly, the two collapsed further onto the couch; the hunter’s hands roamed freely everywhere he could Breach, touching the Swede’s chest, shoulders, neck, abdomen, hips, whereas he could feel the two metallic arms clung onto his sides, keeping him at bay and under control before he guided Sova’s legs over his hips. Settled in a more comfortable position, they could finally reach out and exploit what had been kept from them for so long. It did not take long for the two to relieve each other of the shirts and sigh at the comfortable heat when their bodies touched once more. 

As the two began slowly grinding against each other, it was Breach who broke their kiss this time, and he pulled away briefly to look at the flustered man beneath him who quietly gasped for air when another push was made. The reactions were delicious, almost suffocatingly so, making Breach’s mouth go dry and yearn for more. And as he continued with the ministrations, he buried his face in the pale neck and his hand cupped Sova’s cheek as he began tracing down kisses and gentle nips across the delicate flesh; no longer were the Russian’s hands occupied with exploring and seeking out the hidden angles of his body, but instead, they found their way into the red strands, gently tugging at them whenever a breath was pulled out of him.  
The pampering guided the trail of pecks lower. Breach could hear how Sova’s breathing hitched and how his body tensed more and more as he guided himself lower, but instead of delivering his partner what he wanted quite yet, the Swede pulled back up only to have his lips crash against his lover only to be surprised with a quick change of pace: the grip around his waist grew stronger and in a matter of a second, the two switched positions and Breach looked up at Sova who smiled back in turn:“Let us even the playground.”

Judging by the display Breach had given, he was clearly far more experienced than the blonde, but it did not scare him off in the least; instead, this was a great challenge to overcome and something to learn from. And so, he began copying what had been done to him, often smiling and chuckling smugly against the scarred flesh whenever he managed to tease him well enough to earn a hiss or a gasp.  
But it was only when he was between his thighs and the steel hand in his hair tightened its grip that he knew he was doing something right.


End file.
